fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Specter
'''Nathan Specter '''is the headmaster of Point Dume Academy. He makes his first appearance in Down the Rabbit Hole. Hard working, will do anything to achieve his goal, protecting towards young warlocks, humorous with colleagues. He can steal the scene when he is in with his seriousness/humor. Down the Rabbit Hole We first meet Nathan when he welcomes Sophia Dimitrov to Point Dume Academy. He tells her that she'll love what the academy has to offer. At first, Sophia is confused about everything that is happening around her; however, after Nathan confirms that she is a supernatural being (a witch), everything starts to get more clear. Nathan thinks that it is a shame that Sophia was never told about her lineage. He informs Sophia that the Academy can help her learn how to control her powers and keep her safe. After Sophia and Josh Frazer gets out of the office, Nathan tells Avanna Peterson that they can use Sophia's strength in the upcoming war as she is a chrone. Highway to Hell Nathan is seen briefly at Grimm's Cafe with Ian Sherman, Bethany O'Hara, Alazne Scott, and Olivia Valentine. Alazne mentions Maxim Whitaker and Todd Rollings and says that they need to talk about the two men. Born Under A Bad Sign Nathan is only mentioned by Gia when Alietta calls Point Dume Academy, asking to confirm her appointment with him. The Three Faces of Sophia Nathan along with several other staff members are seen in a secret facility underneath Point Dume Academy in order to run a series of trials with several promising students whom O.R.B.S. believes will be key to stopping Agoroth. He stops Sienna Kronin from attacking Ian Sherman with his powers and then directs the children into a battle simulation with a holographic Agoroth. Nathan appears in the infirmary after Josh Frazer and Sophia Dimitrov wake up three days after the battle. Later in a late night meeting it is revealed that Nathan was ordered by O.R.B.S. to test Sophia's limits in the simulator, and then to allow the children to "discover" secret information as opposed to simply revealing the information himself It is learned that he used to date Tara Linn's mother, Kimikio. Dream A Little Dream of Me Specter holds a community meeting in his office to talk with the students that are training to fight Agoroth. He informs them of the danger Agorotoh poses and stresses the need for the group to come together. He is especially keen to keep Sienna part of the group and prevents her from bailing on the meeting and the team. He later assigns her and Tara detention after they get into a fight when he leaves briefly to attend to Alazne. He is seen in the closing moments of the episode, capturing Eric Evergreen, who had infiltrated the academy to spy on Sophia. Things You Can't Outrun Specter hosts a dueling club and essentially forces Arabella, Jamie and Sophia to participate in it and as expected, it has some unexpected consequences. We also see him for the first time, being less composed around Kimiko Linn, Tara's mom whom he dated when they were teenagers themselves. He also provides Sophia with teleportation to where O.R.B.S. is keeping her ex-boyfriend Eric. Tall, well built, good looking, gothic, sexy. Wears royal clothes due to being the youngest warlock expert at the academy. Wears modern clothes when out of academy to fit in the modern world. Alexskarsgard.jpg Nathanspecter.jpg Nathan2.jpg Nathan.png Tarzan-2-162099.jpg Category:Character Donations Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Supporting Character Category:Point Dume Academy Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Point Dume Academy Alumni Category:Warlock